(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dish having a display element installed therein and a charging device of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
People buying a food dish or food plate may be more interested in designs of the dishes, such as prints on the surface of the dishes, than in functions such as durability and thermal conductivity. In addition, dishes might be used not only for serving the food, but may also be used for ornamental purposes.
The dishes may be designed by changing their shapes, or by printing images or patterns on the dish. However, such a design cannot be modified once it is applied to the dish.
An organic light emitting diode display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole and electron injection elements, and emits light as holes injected from an anode and, electrons injected from a cathode are recombined to cancel each other at the organic light emission layer. The OLED display device, having high quality properties such as low power consumption, high luminance, a high reaction speed, and the like, can be manufactured to be slim, and can be used in various devices including a portable electron device because of its flexible feature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of embodiments of the invention, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.